If $a+\frac {a} {3}=\frac {8} {3}$, what is the value of $a$?
Explanation: Combining the fractions on the left hand side: $a + \frac{a}{3} = \frac{3a}{3} + \frac{a}{3} = \frac{4a}{3} = \frac{8}{3} \Rightarrow 4a = 8 \Rightarrow a = \boxed{2}$.